One drink too many
by dragon.n.doggod
Summary: A very short drabble. Yonekuni wants to see a side of Shirou that he rarely gets to see, so he resorts to something that would give him what he wanted.


**Title**: One drink too many  
**Rating**: R  
**Character/Pairings**: Yonekuni/Shirou  
**Series**: Sex Pistols  
**Part of**: Alt Universe  
**Notes/Warnings**: A very short drabble. For Catherine, who gave me this prompt. Yonekuni wants to see a side of Shirou that he rarely gets to see, so he resorts to something that would give him what he wanted.

He didn't discourage Shirou as the male reached for the bottle once more, pouring himself another drink. After all, it was his fault that Shirou was drinking and was well on his way to being drunk. He had hoped that getting Shirou drunk that he could get away with exploring the male's body, wanted to see how Shirou would react to him. Would the male be completely different? Would he turn into a devil? Even after all that he had been through with Shirou, all the times that he had taken the wolf, the heavyweight still was embarrassed, almost reserved in bed. Sure, there were times that Shirou lost himself in the pleasure and his animal side would take over, but it wasn't enough for him.

As Shirou tilted his head back and swallowed down the burning liquid, he reached out. Several of the male's buttons had been released earlier, making his job of slipping the male's shirt off his shoulders much easier. When he caught sight of the wolf's dusty nipple, watching it before slipping off his seat to kneel on the floor. Parting the fabric of Shirou's shirt, he ducked his head and his lips found the flat nipple, tracing the edge and feeling it harden underneath his tongue. Giving the nub a suck, nipping softly at it while his fingers found and plucked at its twin.

Barely hearing the clank of the glass as it was set aside, he felt the fingers that ran through his hair before he pulled back. Movement of the dark head as Shirou kissed him, giving his lower lip a suck before slipping inside. The sound in the back of his throat resembled a pleased rumble which trailed off as Shirou pushed him back, forcing him fully down on the floor. The body that crawled over him, settling weight against his hips and his cock. Rocking motions that resembled the act he wanted to preform, a hand that teased at the edges of his pants before they slipped in.

"You want it, don't you," the husky voice of the one above him, slightly glazed eyes and swollen lips, "but I want you even more."

Hissing at the feel of cool air, his flesh was freed and quickly covered in the slick fluid that was kept in a bottle for times such as this before Shirou pulled back. Through hazy eyes, he watched as Shirou struggled to push his pants down and off, nearly tripping over his feet before he returned, kneeling above him. Swallowing thickly as a hand disappeared, he could only guess what the male was doing to himself and when the slight movement of the male's arm and his guess was correct when eyes started down at him. A heavy flush that covered the male's cheeks, the hand pulled away and the sudden heat that enveloped him. The tighten heat and the shuddering of Shirou's body as he came to a rest against him.

The slow rocking that Shirou started once more, the up and down. The slide of his flesh inside Shirou's body, moving to a rhythm that he loved. Except, as his hands slid up the male's bare thighs, it wasn't what his body wanted at the moment. Taking a hold of the male's hips, his forced the wolf into his rhythm. Fast and hard, taking what he wanted and giving the wolf what he wanted as well. His eyes stared up into Shirou's face, watching the male's expression change to that of ecstasy and the slap of his hands. Feeling his eyes widen as Shirou leaned down, hands bracing against his shoulders as the male matched his movements and changed it once again as his lover fought him for the lead.

Lost in his pleasure, lost in the naked emotions in the male's eyes, neither heard the door of the apartment open and close. The two figures in the doorway froze at the sight, one hand coming up quickly to cover the nekomata's eyes while the older male stared in both awe and in stupefaction. The older male didn't see the peak of eyes through fingers that attempted to block his view.


End file.
